


【冢不二】婚纱天使

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 6





	【冢不二】婚纱天使

婚纱天使

“我郑重宣布，获得第二十三届Kathy .T婚纱天使冠军的是——来自日本的不二由美子小姐！恭喜！”

面向全世界二百多个国家直播的本年度最新Kathy.T婚纱天使选拔结果出炉，由美子作为唯一的一名亚洲模特，通过了Kathy.T享誉全球的婚纱模特海选，一路通过重重考验，最终摘得了桂冠。

按照一贯的行程，年度婚纱天使冠军将赴巴黎进行本季度Kathy.T的婚纱新品拍摄。

然而，临出发前——

“你这孩子，怎么现在才来发水痘！”不二淑子心疼地看着缩在被窝里把自己藏个密不透风的女儿，“太突然了，Sandra说对方现在不同意换人。当地摄影师、场地、布景都准备好了，杂志也要赶着上封，不能再拖下去。”

Sandra是由美子的经纪人，此前已经给由美子打过电话晓以利害。

“我知道。”由美子的声音从被子里闷闷地传出来，少女原本细腻光滑的肌肤，此时全身上下都长满了星星点点的小红疹，瘙痒难耐，遵照医嘱决不能去触碰。

“Kathy这季的新品就是照着我的风格和体型来设计的，所以她坚持要我来作为模特，要是赶不上封都是我的错……”

失去了这个机会尚是小事，但辜负了一直对自己给予厚望的Kathy女士的期待，由美子对此更是难堪。

淑子也替由美子犯愁：“是啊，一时半会上哪儿去找合适的和你体型和气质都相似的模特呢。”

由美子在成为Kathy.T的“婚纱天使”之前，就已经是非常有名的国际模特了。她擅长驾驭古老神秘的东方风格，又不失欧美风的大气，同时兼具日系模特的甜美，是难得的多种风情完美杂糅却没有违和感的名模，在她这个档次的模特中，很少有同类型的。

正当母女俩一筹莫展之时，Sandra打来电话，劈头盖脸却是问起由美子的弟弟。

“由美，你弟弟在吗？”

由美子一愣：“你问的是哪个弟弟？”

“我想想——就是之前你发在ins上被很多人点赞的那个，好像是Syusuke？”

不久前，由美子在自己的Insgram上传了和大弟弟不二周助的合照。虽然当姐姐的对两个弟弟理应一视同仁，但比起倔得像头小牛般的裕太，由美子总是忍不住更加偏爱一点周助。尽管年纪相差了近五岁，而且性别有差，但周助俨然就是一个性转版的由美子，姐弟俩无论身高、身材还是长相都几乎一模一样。

唯一有所区别的是眼睛，由美子的瞳色是趋向于琥珀般的金褐。而周助的眼睛则更像他们的英国祖母，如大海一般的深蓝，让人一眼难忘。

周助常年在法国读书，上次难得回来一趟，姐弟相见，就像照镜子一般，由美子就把他们的合照发在自己的社交账号上，引来无数粉丝点赞，纷纷夸她有个美男子弟弟。

Sandra不知为何突兀地提到周助，由美子忽然心念一动，隐隐猜测到了对方的用意。

“周助啊，周助不在家，他在巴黎上学。”

“那就正好，”女经纪人的声音难掩欣喜，“Kathy的助理刚跟我说，Kathy在你的ins上看到了Syusuke，觉得他和这次新品的气质风格都吻合，既然你这次新品推广上不了，希望能够推荐你弟弟来当模特。后续等你痊愈了之后再接上，也不会有断层感。”

“好主意，”由美子面露喜色，“这世界上能够替代我的，也就只有周助了。”

“可是，他会同意吗？”Sandra有几分忧心地问道。虽然时尚界不太拘于性别，经常有男女模特互相穿着异性服装拍摄走秀，但这次毕竟是婚纱，性别指向性太明显了，由美子弟弟是个素人，不一定会接受。

“没问题，”由美子几乎要从被窝里蹦出来，“包在我身上。”

法国巴黎14区。

蒙苏里公园附近的一条小路，有一个东方面孔的年轻人徘徊在临街的一栋三层的白色小楼前。

不二按照由美子发来的地址，找到了le crépuscule工作室。

作为摄影专业的学生，不二知道这可是全世界首屈一指的Antoine Camus大师的摄影工作室，从小这位大师就是不二的偶像。

然而马上就要见到偶像，本该激动的不二却感到有苦难言。

今天早些时候，不二接到了由美子打来的电话，前几天通过电视直播不二知道姐姐成为了新一届“婚纱天使”，他还发去了邮件道贺。

本来以为由美子是因为到了法国才打电话通知他，却没想到姐姐提出了一个令他匪夷所思的要求。

“周助，你最近有空吧？”

“嗯，还好，最近刚考完试，有几天假期。”

“那正好，拜托了，请代替我成为Kathy.T新品拍摄的模特吧！”

“什么？？！”不二当时正准备从冰箱里拿一个苹果，伸出去的手僵在了半空。

为什么每个字都听懂了，但组合在一起，不二却不明白由美子在说什么。

“那个，发生了一点意外情况。你知道Kathy.T的新品季就要开始，按理说我应该去巴黎拍宣传照的……”

“是啊，不是说好了等姐姐你过来的时候我们去Tour d'Argent吃饭的么，我好不容易托朋友订了位。”

“可是我发水痘了……”

不二转身关上冰箱门，无力地靠了上去：“所以？”

“Kathy老师看到了我们的合影，很中意你，提议让你来替代我做新品推广的模特。所以，拜托了，就帮姐姐这一回吧。”

不二咬牙：“我拒绝。”

“这次可是请le crépuscule工作室来拍摄哦，Antoine Camus大师本人亲自指导，周助不再考虑考虑吗？”

“这……”不二犹豫了。

能和从小就崇拜的偶像合作，这样的机会摆在面前不二很难无动于衷。

由美子再继续加码，语带哽咽：“姐姐好不容易得到的机会，如果第一波推广拍摄的模特是周助你，第二波姐姐就能接上了，要是别人来的话，姐姐说不定就失去这个机会了呢……Kathy.T的品牌啊，错过了多么可惜……”

咬了咬牙，在由美子的卖惨攻势下，小迷弟终于还是妥协。

“姐姐你别说了，我答应你。”

由美子的语气一秒转变，轻快地说：“太好啦！一会我就让Sandra把时间和地址发给你，下次Tour d'Argent我请客！”

唉……

回想结束，不二不由得感慨自己为什么不幸摊上了这样一个不靠谱的姐姐，实力坑弟。

“是Syusuke君吗？”左思右想间，听到有人叫自己的名字，不二循声望去。

那栋三层楼房的台阶上，不知何时站了一位黑发碧眼的外籍美人。

这就是由美子的经纪人Sandra。她以前没见过Syusuke，虽然是疑问的语气，但无疑答案却是很肯定的。

能和由美子看起来如此相似，也只可能是她的亲生弟弟了。

不二也猜到了这位女士的身份，露出礼貌的微笑：“Sandra小姐你好，我是Syusuke。”

乍见不二，Sandra原本悬在心头的那块大石头不禁落了下来，眼前这位青年虽然是男子，但五官线条非常柔和，以Sandra在业内阅遍各种风格模特的慧眼一看，这张脸只需要稍加妆饰，穿起婚纱来就不会有任何违和感。

Sandra亲切地上前搀住了不二的手臂，把他向里面带，“以前常听由美子说她弟弟长得很帅，今天一见Syusuke君，果然所言非虚。”

“您过奖了。”不二苦笑，眼下这位经纪人的架势，分明是怕他改变主意跑了。

“听说Syusuke君是摄影专业的学生？”Sandra跟不二寒暄着，“今天负责拍摄的Antoine Camus可是业内很有名的大师呢。”

“是的，我从小就很崇拜他。”不二点头。

“那就太好了，相信今天一定能够合作愉快的。”

不二勉强笑了一下，心说他大概并不会如此乐观。

Sandra先把不二领到了二层的化妆室，不二一进门，就被两个人分别架住双手，摁在了一面超大的化妆镜前的椅子上。

“嗯，Kathy的眼光果然没错，这位小弟弟和由美子一样是天生的模特脸。”

不二猜测面前两位是化妆师或者造型师，打扮得极其非主流，在这样素雅清净的工作室里，大白天却穿得像要去参加死亡重金属派对，妆容浓烈，耳朵、鼻子和嘴唇上都上了不止一个金属环，雌雄莫辩。

“对吧，我也觉得他很合适。”Sandra语气激动地说，“Monica，麻烦你先给他上妆。”

被叫做Monica的是其中一个火红头发的看上去像是铁T的女性，她转身打开了一个放在桌上的大盒子，哗啦一下，展开了里面足足五层化妆品。

“没问题，交给我吧，绝对交给Kathy一个最美丽的新娘。”

据说整个化妆过程要将近两个小时，不二只觉得苦不堪言，宛如正在遭受酷刑。

房间里除了Sandra和Monica外，另外还有一个金黄短发的帅哥——因为Sandra叫他Nick，不二判断应该是个男性，五官异常清秀。

Nick是不二的造型师，要等他化完妆才开始工作，此时他斜倚在化妆桌上，时不时地看向门口，好像在等什么人。

Sandra打趣他：“从今天早上到现在你一直都心不在焉……我想想啊，大概是从某人来了之后就一直是这个状态，春心动了吗？”

Nick倒是大方承认：“嗯，他很帅，希望有机会跟他睡一晚。”

用到的人称代词是“他”，不二只是稍微意外了一下，但就很快接受了。据说时尚圈十男九gay，异性恋才是非主流。

从之前几人断断续续的对话中，不二大概知道今天预约了的并不只有他们一家，Antoine Camus大师正在为另一人拍摄杂志照，正是这个人把Nick迷得七晕八素、春心荡漾。

Sandra冲不二挤挤眼睛，偷偷凑过来告诉不二，Nick是顶级品牌的造型师，见过圈子里不知多少帅哥美女，能让他一见钟情的，绝对可称极品。

不二不禁产生了八卦之心，也对Nick的迷恋对象好奇了起来。

Sandra继续揶揄Nick：“听说那个人特别洁身自好，绯闻绝缘体，他不一定对你有兴趣哦。”

Nick嗔怪地看了女经纪人一眼：“男人嘛，有没有兴趣不重要，最重要的是要有性趣……”

“话说回来，Syusuke资质也很不错哦。”不二没搞清楚为什么话题突然转到了自己身上，Monica刚给他化完眼妆，正在给他涂唇线，假睫毛带来难以适应的异物感，他艰难地转了转眼珠，看到Nick正表情暧昧地看着自己。

“Syusuke这款应该很受男性欢迎吧，有男朋友吗？”不二万万没想到Nick居然直接就这么问，差点呛到，因为他动作幅度有点大，影响了Monica的工作，被她狠狠地瞪了一眼。

“没、没有……”不二垂下眼睫，回避对方的视线。

“那真是可惜了，如果你想约，可以找我，我来给你介绍。”

Sandra立刻捶了他一下：“由美子把他弟弟交给我，你可别把他带弯了。”

Nick不屑地扁嘴：“弯的直不了，直的也没那么容易带弯。”

Sandra被他说得笑了起来：“我看Tezuka Kunimitsu就是个直男，你想怎么把他带上床？”

“啪”的一声，不二的手机从他手中滑落，摔了一地零件。

“啊，怎么这么不小心？我来帮你捡，你别动，就快化好了。”Sandra蹲下身捡地上的零件，帮不二拼回去，“屏幕已经有点碎了，不过还能开机，你回去要么修一下，要么换一台手机吧。”

Monica安慰他：“没事，一台手机也不贵，Kathy心情好了说不定就送你一台新的。傻孩子，嘴唇不用抖得这么厉害……”

“Tezuka？”不二艰难地从唇缝里挤出声音，“他在这里？”

Nick意外地望过来：“Syusuke你认识Tezuka？”

“这不奇怪吧，Tezuka和Syusuke一样都是日本人。”Sandra把手机拼好，塞回不二手上，顺便回答他的疑问，“Tezuka上星期不是刚得了温网冠军吗？ALPHA杂志要给他拍一组大片，也预约了今天，不过他们那边拍得很快，应该马上就要结束了。”

不二开始坐立不安，呼吸也变得有些凌乱：“他会来这个化妆间吗？”

“应该不会，”Sandra不确定地看了Nick一眼，“这里是化妆间，他从摄影棚出来大概直接就离开吧。”

不二松了口气般地闭上眼睛，气息稍微稳定了下来。几分钟后，Monica给他喷上定妆水，不二再睁开眼的时候，被镜子里的自己吓了一跳。

乍一眼，他仿佛看到一个蓝眼睛的由美子姐姐在镜子里望着他。

但是仔细看，又很容易能看出自己和由美子不同的特质。

由美子的眉眼更灵动，而不二则更沉静，像一株洁白的莲，亭亭于水中，美好不俗。

给不二做造型前，Nick从衣橱里搬出Kthy.T当季第一件新款婚纱让不二穿上。

不二做了几分钟心理建设，催眠自己并不是不二周助而是在扮演不二由美子，然后咬咬牙，和Nick一起走到更衣间，在他的帮助下穿上了婚纱。

当侧腰暗藏的拉链完全拉上之后，不二惊讶于这件婚纱仿佛完全比照着自己的尺寸量身定做一般，尤其是腰部线条完全贴合，几乎纤毫不差。

Kathy.T的设计原本就没有突出女性的上围，所以不二穿上也不需要多做修饰，抹胸款突出了不二纤致笔直的锁骨，有种锋芒毕露的美，腰身窄窄的一圈，仿佛盈盈一握，下摆不是冗赘的重纱，而是刚到膝盖的A字，裙缘点缀着晶亮的碎钻，配着不二的短发，看上去娇俏可人。

从更衣室走出来的时候，不二甚至听到了Sandra和Monica的掌声。

“Syusuke，你太美了！”

不二只能尴尬地一笑，他又不是女生，别人夸自己穿婚纱美要怎么高兴得起来……

正当Sandra忙着用手机给不二拍照传给由美子看的时候，一直关着的化妆间的门突然被推开了，然后走进来了好几个人。

“抱歉，这里是……”Monica欲出言阻止，然后就突然捂住了嘴巴。

被来人簇拥在中间的那个人，气质超然得让人一眼就不会错过，原本就俊朗无匹的面容和挺拔颀长的身材，此时套在一身挺括的黑色西服里，帅得令人失语。

完全不意外为什么连Nick也会对他一见钟情——事实上，现在后者已经脚软腰酥地靠在一边对着人流口水了。

不二也脚软腰酥——他是被吓的。

猝不及防地与手塚相逢于此时此地，自己还是这样的打扮，不二简直要羞愧得从地上挖个缝钻进去。

祈求手塚认不出自己，然而显然那是不可能的。

手塚微微瞪大眼睛，已经惊讶地叫出了他的名字：“不二？”

很多年后，已经和不二成为挚交的Nick依然对不二当初没有说出他和手塚的关系感到耿耿于怀。

虽然不二反复解释过很多次彼时他和手塚除了是昔日的同窗和队友以外并没有什么特别的关系，但Nick一个字都没有相信。

“你瞒得了你自己也瞒不了我，”到现在也是手塚的迷弟但已然不敢有非分之想，Nick控诉着不二对自己的隐瞒，害得当时他在不二面前出了大糗，“当时Tezuka看到你的那种眼神，我一看就懂了。”

阅男无数，Nick比深陷局中的当事人更一针见血。

“那是恨不得立刻带着你去教堂举行婚礼的眼神！”

手塚本来的确计划直接离开，但临时折返打算先卸了妆再走。没想到在化妆间意外地碰见了穿上婚纱准备去拍摄的不二，就直接让经纪人把之后的安排都推了，大马金刀地往不二旁边一坐，目光就跟在不二脸上生了根一样不肯挪开。

不二心里苦不堪言，来做姐姐的模特替身这种事本来就已经够丢脸了，没想到还遇到了他的孽缘——和手塚的渊源，千丝万缕一时也说不清楚。

他乖乖坐着让Nick给他做造型，隐约地察觉到室内气氛尴尬。

毕竟这之前没多久他们才讨论过把手塚带上床之类的事，现在他们话题的当事人就在场，不二从镜子里看到Nick的表情似乎整个都僵硬了。

但是手塚当然注意不到这些，他的眼里只有不二再也没有别的，哪怕不二抿着唇明显不太愿意搭理他的样子，也孜孜不倦地努力挑起话题，从不情愿的不二嘴里多多少少挖出了他之所以会穿成这样在这里的原因。

当知道不二是代替姐姐来做婚纱模特的时候，手塚没有多做评论，然而他惊艳的眼神却一直流连在不二身上，让不二如坐针毡。

这种不安一直到不二见到了他最崇拜的Antoine Camus大师才稍微减轻一点。

大师很严肃也很和蔼，在拍摄之前，他先跟不二进行了短暂的交流，不二衷心地表达了他对大师的崇敬。

“Kathy是我最好的朋友，我一定会把你最好的状态拍下来，你不用担心。”知道不二是第一次当婚纱模特，大师温和地鼓励不二，“Kathy为你姐姐量身定做的婚纱，被你穿在身上有一种另外的感觉，你有你自己的独特而迷人的气质，只要你相信我，在拍摄中按照我说的去做，最后的效果一定会无以伦比。”

不二点头表示他一定会努力配合，既然答应了姐姐，就一定要为她做好。

摄影棚不允许其他无关人等在场，所以手塚也被关在了门外，在大师的引导下，不二用很放松的状态顺利完成了多款婚纱的单人拍摄。

但是婚纱不单只是表现个人的美，婚礼的主角，除了新娘之外，还要有新郎的搭配。

于是在第二辑婚纱合影的环节中，不二遇到了问题。

“停！大家休息一下，一会再继续重拍。”

在胸前环绕的手移开了，感受到紧贴着自己后背的温度散去，不二长长地呼出一口气。

他想Antoine Camus大概是生气了，一个小时过去，这一辑他们甚至没有拍到一张过关的照片。

不二知道原因在自己，他实在无法和比他高大半个头的英俊男模特自然地互动或者做出亲密举止，更妄提要做出相应的表情来，只要对方一靠近，不二就克制不住地全身僵硬，表情更是惨不忍睹。

“没关系的，Syusuke，你需要一个适应过程。”Sandra安慰着他，“其他地方你都做得很好。”

不二一言不发，默默地给自己补充水分。

Antoine Camus似乎在跟他的团队商量着什么，然后他走过来在不二面前站定，不二惭愧地不好意思看大师的眼睛。

“Syusuke，我跟Kathy说了，我们想给你换一个合作的模特。”

不二愧疚地看着脚尖：“其实是我的问题，我会尽快调整过来的。”

“你心里已经有抵触的情绪了，带着这种情绪你完成不了拍摄。”Antoine Camus平静地说，“Tezuka Kunimitsu愿意参与，他的身材和原来的模特身材差不多，我认为是个很好的新人选。Kathy也支持我的意见。”

不二猛然抬起头：“可是手塚他……”

“Tezuka那边没有问题，我已经跟他说了，他马上就换好衣服过来。”

不二和Antoine Camus那双灰绿色的眼睛对视，一瞬间，觉得这位睿智的老人仿佛看透了他的内心，看破了他心底的逃避和掩饰，也看到了他的思慕和渴望究竟指向何处——

“我知道了。”

不二的目光落在已经换上Kathy.T的高级定制西装、刚推开门走进来的熟悉修长的身影上。

看着这个身影一直走到他跟前。

“手塚，这次，再请你多多指教了。”

在那双温柔双臂的牵引下，不二任由自己投入那个温暖的怀抱，自然地贴近宽厚的胸膛，倾听在厚实的衣料下传来的轻柔的心跳。

拥抱得如此贴合，就像两个齿轮之间严丝密缝的契合。

脸上情不自禁地流露出幸福和安心的笑容。

不必再有任何顾虑，因为是手塚，所以只需要信任他就好……

拍完最后一个姿势，Antoine Camus大叫一声“完美”，完成了第二辑“合照”的拍摄。

Sandra看了看手塚，又看了看不二，暧昧地一笑，随后识趣地走开了，给他们留下了独处的空间。

“没想到还能跟你拍婚纱照。”

手塚的直白让不二脚下一软差点跌跤，他并不总是能够招架得了这样的直球，但软倒的身体随后就被一个有力的手臂托了起来，一如既往地让人觉得可以信任和托付。

“说好了事不过三的。”

不二指的是，在中学期间，他曾经三次反串过女角色，但每次的相方都是手塚。

直到最后一次在学园祭演完罗密欧与朱丽叶之后，不二就说事不过三，他再也不要和手塚合作情侣档了。

——然而之后也没有机会了，不久后，手塚就去了德国打职网，两人只能通过电话和邮件联系，连面都很少见。

不是没有意识到两人之间存在着别的什么超出了友情界限的情愫，两人却都小心翼翼保留距离，没有捅破那张薄薄的纸，后来当手塚实现了他年少时最想实现的梦想之后，他意识到梦想之外，他还有着一个他最想要得到的最重要的人。

可是那个人却避开了他。

原本如此亲密，他的存在自然得就像是呼吸一般，哪怕见不了面，但只要有他的音讯，就仿佛他在身边。

不二刻意回避了手塚的联系的时候，手塚感到了焦躁不安，这次他少有地答应了ALPHA杂志来拍一组大片，也是为了借机来巴黎找不二，希望能够亲口告诉不二，此时此刻，他就是自己的梦想。

只是没想到，他们却在这样的机缘巧合之下见了面。

手塚是个目标明确的人，当目标就近在眼前的时候，他会抓紧一切机会。

顺着不二的话说。

“的确，事不过三……”

在赛场上冷冽沉静的茶色双眸，看着心上人时满含笑意和爱意，仿佛整个世界和梦想都呈现于前。

“所以这一次，我是认真的。”

——END——


End file.
